Lo que una vez fue
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Cuando Nigel regresó a la Tierra todo era diferente. 4/5 implícito.


**Disclaimer: Codename: Kids next door son propiedad de** **Tom Warburton y Cartoon Network Studios.**

 **Aviso** : **Este fic participa en el mini-reto de Septiembre, "La Maldición del de abajo", del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O".**

 **Lo que una vez fue**

* * *

Nigel sabía que era absurdo pensar que nada hubiera cambiado durante su ausencia pero parte de él lo esperaba. No estaba seguro de cuando tiempo había pasado, estando en el espacio era difícil saberlo, este transcurría de diferente manera dependiendo del lugar y aunque había crecido también había estado buscando formas de evitar ser un adulto.

Sus misiones lo llevaron a diferentes lugares, asteroides, cometas e incluso planetas, algunos tan pequeños que podría recorrerlos en su totalidad caminando, con días tan cortos que parecían horas. Otros eran grandes, planetas que hacían ver a su planeta natal como una luna.

Su misión no había terminado pero decidió interrumpirla, después de detener una invasión a la Tierra antes de que comenzara decidió que su lugar estaba en la Tierra, junto a sus amigos y los Chicos del Barrio.

No fue sencillo, los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos estaban determinados a acabar con toda la vida existente en la Tierra pues consideraba que estaba condenada. Cuando visitó un planeta habitado completamente por niños creyó que podría encontrar un antídoto para la adultez pero fue en vano. Ese fue el detonante.

Fue una batalla difícil, no lo podía negar, luchó con todas sus fuerzas pero no fueron suficientes, tuvo que recurrir al convencimiento, mostrarles a los Chicos del Barrio Galacticos que aunque la adultez era algo irreversible la Tierra era un planeta que merecía ser salvado.

El líder de los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos no parecía molesto con su decisión, al contrario, le dijo que esa era la razón por la que lo habían elegido para formar parte de esa misión, su lealtad para sus camaradas.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a la Tierra fue reportarse con sus padres. Sabía que ellos no debían estar preocupados pues les habían dicho que había obtenido una beca para una prestigiosa escuela, o eso le dijeron cuando se encontraba en la nave espacial rumbo a su primera misión. No estaba tan lejos de la realidad, fue elegido para una importante misión aunque sus padres no lo recordaban, quienes se despidieron de él fueron los agentes que solían ser.

Al entrar a su habitación pudo sentir la nostalgia invadirlo. Todo estaba tal y cual lo recordaba, se sentía como si solo hubieran pasado horas desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Sus padres le dijeron que había crecido y eso le preocupaba. Había tomado varios tratamientos para detener el avance del tiempo en él pero su cuerpo se negaba a aceptarlos no obstante sí se logró retrasar, al ver a sus compañeros notó que se veía más pequeño que sus antiguos compañeros.

—Queríamos que cuando regresara todo estuviera como antes.

A pesar de que a Nigel seguía sin agradarle los adultos abrazó a sus padres. El espacio era impresionante, lleno de maravillas por descubrir. Muchos planetas, asteroides y cometes por descubrir. Pudo comprobar lo que muchos sospechaban, que la vida extraterrestre inteligente existía y que ellos eran conscientes de la existencia de la vida en la Tierra y que si no la visitaban era porque no les interesaba. Pasó por tantas cosas y sin embargo se sentía feliz de estar en su casa, de estar en un lugar familiar.

Si dependiera de él hubiera visitado a sus amigos ese día pero no pudo hacerlo, tuvo que conformarse con verlos cuando empezara a asistir a clases. El estar en la misma clase que todos sus antiguos compañeros del sector V fue un evento afortunado, hasta ese momento todo había salido bien para ellos.

Sus padres tomaron el día libre para ayudarlo con la matrícula. Falsificar los documentos no fue difícil, de eso se encargaron los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos. En cuanto terminaron fueron a comprar unos helados. A Nigel le agradaba ese sentimiento de estar nuevamente en casa.

Fue presentado ante la clase como el nuevo alumno de intercambio. Esa fue la primera señal, nadie parecía recordar que él ya había vivido en esa ciudad antes. No hizo nada para hacerlos cambiar de idea, le convenía pasar desapercibido, padre lo buscaba y existía la posibilidad de que fuera destituido de los Chicos del Barrio.

Tomó asiento en el asiento vacío que se ubicaba entre Hoagie y Wallabee. Intentó saludarlos pero el antiguo Cuatro estaba ocupado con su celular y el antiguo Dos estaba leyendo un libro que asumía no era ninguno de los que se usaban en clases. Decidió esperar al recreo. Después de varios años en el espacio tendría que adaptarse a su nueva vida y asegurarse de que Padre no supiera de su regreso.

Las clases fueron aburridas, no habían pasado ni una hora cuando ya extrañaba sus misiones en el espacio. Nigel prefería estar en algún planeta desconocido enfrentándose a extraterrestres adultos que querían prohibir los juegos antes que estar en clases copiando la historia de antiguos presidentes adultos que consideraba parte de una conspiración de adultos que buscaban opacar las hazañas de los niños en el pasado.

Notó que Hoagie estaba pasando por una situación similar. No sabía si sentía nostalgia por las misiones del pasado, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si los recordaba, o solo estaba aburrido, él apostaba por la segunda opción.

Fingió escribir mientras analizaba a sus compañeros de clases. Antes de hacer algo necesitaba conocer el entorno. Conocer el entorno era fundamental en una misión, fue algo que tuvo que aprender por las malas.

Ser un agente de los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos había sido un desafío pero siempre intentó dar lo mejor de sí mismo. Cada misión era un desafío diferente, adultos más crueles que otros, enemigos más poderosos que vencer. También hubo casos sencillos pero en todos ellos la información adicional que consiguió fue lo que hizo la diferencia.

En el recreo notó la segunda señal de que nada era como recordaba. Cuando salió al recreo vio a Cuatro dejar una nota de papel en el pupitre de Cinco. Esperó a que todos salieran para ver de qué se trataba. Sabía que no era correcto, que era una violación a la privacidad de su compañero pero algo dentro de él lo impulsaba a hacerlo.

No fue nada de lo que pensó. No lo podía creer, era una carta de amor. La idea de que Wallabee escribiera una carta de ese tipo le parecía absurda, algo que solo podría ser parte de uno de los chistes malos de Hoagie pero en sus manos tenía la evidencia.

Después de asimilar lo que había leído Nigel creyó saber el destinatario de esa carta. Recordaba cuando era el líder del sector V, Wallabee era demasiado celoso con Kuki, para todos ellos, tal vez con excepción de Kuki, era obvio que le gustaba número tres por más que insistiera en lo contrario.

Leyó la firma por curiosidad, quería saber si en esa ocasión se había animado a firmar la carta. No le sorprendió el saber que no fue así, su antiguo compañero era demasiado orgulloso para admitir abiertamente sus sentimientos pero sí el leer el destinatario, no era quien esperaba.

"¿Desde cuándo a Wallabe le gusta Abigail?", fue lo que pensó al leer ese nombre. Se sintió un poco molesto pero no entendió el motivo de ese sentimiento y no era algo en lo que le gustaba pensar. Decidió ignorarlo.

Guardó la nota en su lugar pretendiendo que nunca la había visto. Parte de él quería botarla y asegurarse de que no fuera leída pero nuevamente descartó esos pensamientos. Supuso que era la nostalgia que le provocaba estar de vuelta en su casa.

Salió pretendiendo que nada había pasado y se dirigió a la cafetería. Compró un sándwich pero se detuvo en el momento en que vio al antiguo número Dos. Hoagie se encontraba repartiendo el periódico escolar. Tomó uno y buscó un lugar donde pudiera leerlo.

—No olvides leer la sección de Entretenimiento, los chistes te harán saltar de la silla —le dijo Hoagie y para él fue inevitable recordar cuando eran compañeros del Sector V. Estaban en la secundaria, no debería sorprenderle que todos hubieran sido destituidos de los Chicos del Barrio.

—Como eres nuevo quizás no lo sepas pero mis chistes son los mejores de la región. Dicen que soy uno de los mejores comediantes de la zona y no soy yo quien lo dice.

Nigel sabía que sí era él, no necesitaba de ver esa reseña para averiguarlo. Era una de las pocas cosas que no habían cambiado durante su ausencia. Leyó el periódico, no encontró nada interesante. Entre reuniones y eventos a los que no pensaba asistir no había nada que capturara su atención. Buscó la sección de chistes y la encontró, no todos los había escrito su antiguo compañero pero pudo comprobar que la mayoría eran suyos.

Los leyó pero ninguno lo hizo reír. Era como en el pasado y eso le hizo creer que él no había cambiado. Escuchó el timbre que indicaba el inicio a clases y se dirigió a clases. Para él fue inevitable buscar con la mirada a la antigua cinco, tenía curiosidad por su reacción al descubrir la carta que le dejaron.

La vio leerla y guardarla. Nigel imaginó que no era la primera vez que algo así sucedía pero no sabía con seguridad si era la primera vez que el antiguo cuatro era el autor de las cartas. Al ver entrar al profesor pretendió prestar atención a la clase.

Cuando el profesor decidió asignarles un trabajo en grupo notó algo más que había cambiado. A pesar de que Wallabee, Hoagie, Kuki y Abigail estaba en el mismo grupo ninguno hizo el intento por trabajar juntos.

Escuchar un ruido al lado suyo lo hizo voltear. Kuki estaba a su lado sonriéndole de la misma manera en que lo hacía en el pasado. Le preguntó si quería trabajar con ella y él aceptó. No necesitó preguntarle ni que ella respondiera para saber que lo hizo por amabilidad. En teoría él era el estudiante nuevo que no conocía a nadie.

Nigel notó las miradas que Kuki le dirigía a Wallabee. No sabría cómo clasificarlas, tenían algo de nostalgia pero también de confusión. Nunca creyó que tuviera que lidiar con sus camaradas sin recuerdos, el ver cómo aunque no tenían sus recuerdos una parte en su interior añoraba el pasado. Lo único que le alegraba de esa situación era que ninguno de ellos hubiera traicionado a los Chicos del Barrio.

Cuando las clases terminaron planeaba retirarse a su casa pero ver a Kuki escondiéndose en el marco de la puerta lo hizo cambiar de opinión. En lo primero que pensó fue que si estuviera en una misión sería un blanco fácil pero luego sintió curiosidad.

No tardó en encontrar lo que la oriental estaba viendo. No muy lejos de donde se encontraban el ex-Cuatro y la antigua Cinco estaban hablando. Impulsado por un sentimiento que no pudo reconocer se quedó al lado de quien en un tiempo fue conocida como número Tres.

Wallabee y Abigai se reunieron. Sin decir ninguna palabra comenzaron a caminar, ellos intentaron seguirlos pero se encontraron con Hoagie.

—¿Se nos perdió algo? —preguntó en un susurro para que solo ellos lo escucharan.

—No —se apresuró a responder Kuki. Nigel no pudo evitar que de ocurrir años atrás la antigua Tres lo hubiera invitado a la misión de espionaje.

—Parece que están espiando a Wallabee y a Abigail.

—Tal vez —respondió Kuki con falsa inocencia —. ¿Nos delataras?

—No, quiero ver si Wallabee se declara, hice una apuesta con él.

Nigel no quiso seguir pensando en el pasado. Wallabee y Abigail desaparecieron de su vista y necesitaba encontrarlos. Le indicó a sus compañeros que continuaran con el espionaje y ellos obedecieron como cuando eran parte de los Chicos del Barrio.

Como las clases habían terminado no se encontraron con muchos estudiantes. Todos se habían ido a la casa, ellos también lo hubieran hecho si no se encontraran espiando a quienes en el pasado fueron sus compañeros de equipo.

Se detuvieron en una heladería. A Nigel no le pareció extraño pero al ver las reacciones de Hoagie y de Kuki lo entendió. Bastaba con ver los clientes para saber que era un sitio frecuentado por parejas.

—Me dicen si pasa algo, no quisiera perder la apuesta —les dijo Hoagie antes de retirarse, había recibido una llamada de su madre pidiéndole que pasara por su hermano Tommy después de clases pues tenía una reunión de emergencia en el trabajo.

Abigail y Wallabee terminaron de pedir un helado cuando Nigel decidió que era el momento de entrar, pedir un helado y actuar como si no tuvieran otra intención pero Kuki lo detuvo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? No puedes solo entrar.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —preguntó incrédulo, la Kuki que recordaba solía ser más distraída, pocas veces la vio tomar una misión en serio.

—Este lugar es solo para parejas, entrar separados es como tener un brillante cartel en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Solo lo sé, no preguntes —respondió Kuki ligeramente sonrojada.

Nigel no preguntó. Abigail y Wallabee seguían hablando, de continuar hablando no podrían cumplir el propósito que los había llevado hasta ese lugar. Si le hubieran preguntado el motivo hubiera respondido que era su deseo por restablecer los lazos perdidos con sus antiguos compañeros de sector. No estaba tan seguro.

Entraron y pidieron su helado. El lugar no estaba lleno, Kuki le dijo que tenían suerte de no haber ido en un día festivo pues de lo contrario no hubieran encontrado lugar. Tomaron asiento al lado de la pareja.

Ambos sospecharon que incluso si hubieran pasado frente a ellos no los hubieran notado. De los dos Wallabee era el que más distraído se veía. El antiguo número Cuatro nunca había sido bueno ocultando sus sentimientos, para ambos resultó obvio que estaba enamorado de quien en el pasado fue su compañera.

—¿Deberíamos hacer algo? —preguntó Kuki expresando en voz alta lo que él pensaba, tal vez aunque sus recuerdos fueron borrados los lazos que los unieron permanecían aunque estos fueran de otra manera.

—¿Crees que a Wallabe le guste Abigail? —Nigel preguntó de manera despreocupaba mientras jugaba con la cereza de su helado.

—Yo diría que enamorado—respondió Kuki con cierto tono nostálgico —. Desde que ambos estuvieron castigados se hicieron más cercanos. No sé los detalles, yo no estuve castigada pero no estoy ciega, todos lo notamos, ambos trabajaron bien en el comité del baile y siguen haciéndolo.

Nigel no hizo ninguna pregunta, no consideró necesario hacerlo. Solo tenía un día en el colegio pero había notado lo mucho que cambiaron sus amigos, ellos continuaron avanzando mientras él se encontraba en el espacio luchando por todos los niños. Sabía de los sentimientos del antiguo Cuatro, lo conoció cuando era niño, leyó su carta de amor pero no podía decir lo mismo de la ex número Cinco y quería saberlo. No tuvo que esperar demasiado.

—¿Me dirás por qué me trajiste aquí? Todavía falta mucho para el baile y dudo que quieras empezar desde ahora.

—Puede que me gustas —le dijo Wallabee evitando mirarla, estaba notablemente avergonzado —. ¿Probamos con ser novios?

—Creí que nunca lo dirías, novio.


End file.
